


【まふそら】信息素味道变淡的时候该怎么办

by joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang/pseuds/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang
Summary: lofter 100fo福利abo pa，檀木ma x 桃子so·强烈重度ooc·超级无敌差小学生文笔·八百年没开车的车技·大约3k·多多指教
Relationships: mafusora - Relationship, まふそら
Kudos: 6





	【まふそら】信息素味道变淡的时候该怎么办

そらる感觉自己最近有点不对劲。  
特别是当自家相方兼恋人的まふまふ在身边的时候。  
倒也不是说他最近脑子做某些事情的欲望几乎是根本没有，毕竟两人交往那么久了。但作为一个omega，对自己alpha的信息素完全没有反应真的很离谱。  
更加不正常的是，一般的omega被标记过后对alpha的信息素的反应都会变弱，但そらる这段时间却反常地对身边的朋友们的信息素异常敏感，还经常在和别人见面后被染上其他人的信息素。  
就好像一块布在渐渐褪色一样，褪成白色后又被水彩反复弄脏。  
这让まふまふ非常的不爽。明明是自己的omega一天到晚身上都是别人的味道像什么样，但他也是毫无办法。最近两人正在忙着处理新专辑的事情自然是没空做。  
不过对于一天到晚都宅在隔音实力噼里啪啦敲键盘的两个人来说，根本不会再去多想。全身心投入音乐的そらる和まふまふ，不是日常生活中的そらる和まふまふ。  
易感期不合时宜地提前，まふまふ只得与そらる分开干活。他明目张胆地从自家omega的衣柜里“偷”了贴身的衣物带走，一副打算一个人度过易感期的架势。  
そらる自然是知道最近自己的状态，正打算接着这种时期好好努力一下。まふまふ也是知道最近两人的节奏，自觉隔离自觉控制自己解决。  
嗯，非常完美。  
如果不是那次そらる跑出去喝酒放松的话。  
他一个家里蹲，在忙成这种样子的时候，跑去了一家酒吧。  
长得又好看，信息素又好闻，又那么久没做了身上没带多少别人的信息素味道的omega，去酒吧。  
亏他想得出来。  
まふまふ完全不知道这件事情，他正在自家床上窝着呢。为了不打扰そらる的mix工作，まふまふ自动自发地呆在了家里。  
“まふまふ我今天出去一趟。回来之后可能会来找你……”  
明知道这条line估计不会被看见，そらる还是按下了发送。  
实在是受不了酒吧里面人来人往的嘈杂与灯光的刺激，soraru喝完一杯酒就走上了回家的路。  
虽然对于そらる来说喝酒并不是什么大事，他也不是那种一杯就倒的人，但在酒精的作用下对他还是造成了不小的影响。  
好死不死，发情期来了。  
众所周知，そらる和まふまふ是邻居，他们两个去对方家里只要十秒钟。在发情期和酒精的双重影响下，そらる华丽地走错了门，拿出了错误的钥匙，打开了まふまふ家的门。  
根本不知道会有人进来的まふまふ，这个时候正躺在浴室泡冷水澡呢。  
根本没发现任何异常。そらる的家和まふまふ的家的陈设基本是相同的。他下意识走向了浴室。  
花洒开着，水落下来打在水面上，溅出无数水花。まふまふ的头发已经潮了。他闭着眼睛躺在浴缸里，浴室满是alpha充满攻击性的檀木香和明显的桃子香水味——那是そらる的信息素的味道。  
果然又是这一招，拿香水喷屋子里就好像自己在一样。  
そらる早就意识到自己进错房间了，但将错就错，他倒是想要把自己对まふまふ信息素不敏感的这个“病”好好治一治。  
赶在第一波猛烈的情潮到来之前，そらる伸手关了水，把まふまふ从浴缸里拉了起来，胡乱给他拿了一条毛巾擦干。まふまふ自己接过毛巾在自己身上揉了起来，然后随手把毛巾扔到了一遍。  
そらる拽着人往卧室走。  
まふまふ的东西早就烫的不行。当他在そらる身后关上卧室的门之后就已经根本忍不住了。  
そらる自己的信息素开始在空气中弥漫。  
两个人滚到了离卧室门并不远的床上。  
そらる自己已经开始脱衣服了。まふまふ本来就没穿衣服，指尖依旧微凉的触感在拂过そらる的面颊滑倒锁骨的时候让他战栗了一下。两个人面对面侧躺着，まふまふ的手在そらる的皮肤上划来划去，在空调房里带起微微的鸡皮疙瘩。  
身上的衣服被脱掉随意地扔去了不知道哪里。そらる知道まふまふ下面那玩意到底有多大，于是自己在まふまふ的床上往后退了退，将双腿稍稍张开，自己做起了扩张。  
根本不需要润滑液，那玩意对于发情期的omega来说就是多余的。只需要轻轻触碰就会把手指往里吸的后穴已经在叫嚣着想要让什么东西进来了。  
但是まふまふ没有给そらる好好扩张的机会。发情期的alpha粘人地蹭了上来，吻住身前人的嘴。舌与舌交互着缠绕着，让そらる略有些喘不过气来。まふまふ的手也不安分地伸向そらる的下半身。そらる的手已经被まふまふ按住了。まふまふ用一根手指在soraru的穴口浅浅地戳刺，湿软的小穴试图将什么东西吸进去，但只有まふまふ的手指而已。  
过分漫长的吻终于结束，而そらる已经等不及了。他这样想着，把まふまふ翻了个身让人仰面躺着，然后让自己跨坐在まふまふ的胯部。  
小心翼翼得扶着那条东西让自己坐了下去。快感顿时弥漫四肢百骸，そらる的信息素已经根本收不住了。发情期加上酒精让他几乎没有管理身体的力气，他俯下身子趴在了まふまふ身上。  
まふまふ当然不会允许一个omega在发情期占据主导权。他反身把そらる压在床上，东西并没有抽出来，然后开始了几乎没有什么章法的运动。两人毕竟交往了这么久，对于对方的敏感点自然是一清二楚。そらる总是能很容易地被干到失神，这次まふまふ也没打算轻易放过他。  
就算是在没有认真的想要把控节奏的情况下，まふまふ也能轻易地让そらる爽到腰软。他轻松找到前列腺的位置，然后在其附近轻轻戳刺。并没有使用过大的力气或者过于高深的技巧，光是这样的随意却又暗藏心机的挑逗已经让soraru喘了出来。  
作为连录音的时候都会因为有人在旁边而感到羞耻的前辈，在做爱的时候也无可避免的想要尽量压抑自己的声音。低沉的嗓音甜腻而性感，喘息着表达着自己的欲望。  
“呼，哈……嗯……”そらる的声音响起。  
“怎么了？”まふまふ将耳朵凑到そらる嘴边，用面颊蹭着他的脸。  
“就不能快点进入正题吗……呼……啊！”  
话还没说完，まふまふ就戳刺到了そらる的前列腺上。穴内的肌肉猛地缩紧，夹得まふまふ也喘了出来。  
“そらるさん夹这么紧我会很难受。”まふまふ停下了动作，不知道是在给そらる适应的时间还是坏心地想要勾起身下人更强烈的欲望。他盯着そらる深邃的眸子。  
“动作……快点啊混蛋……。”说完そらる别过头去不再与まふまふ有眼神接触。他已经忍不住了，信息素爆发在空气中，和檀木的味道搅在一起。  
“好好，传说中的唱见大前辈そらるさん。”  
まふまふ又一次开始了动作，熟练地戳刺在敏感的前列腺上，搅起无数的快感。信息素铺天盖地般袭来，温柔地包覆住两个人。虽然把眼睛转了开去，但鼻子还是能闻到まふまふ的味道，身下的填充感也在一遍遍提醒着自己まふまふ的存在。  
“呼……啊……嗯……对……就是那里……まふまふ你用力一点啊……咿！啊！呼，再深一点啊……”  
“是这里？啊……そらるさん，这次可以射在生殖腔里么？”まふまふ应着soraru的话问道。  
“嗯……啊……可以……啊！慢点！！”  
得到许可的某人并没有按照要求降低速度，反而激烈地抽插了起来，龟头撞在生殖腔的裂缝上。そらる很快被带上了高潮，在不应期的时候被まふまふ翻了个身，趴在了一堆枕头和被子上。  
そらる前面的东西被まふまふ轻轻摩挲着。并没有带着任何目的，只是在不应期的安抚。そらる脸上已经出现了生理性的泪水，他现在只想要まふまふ的信息素。更多更多。  
“そらるさん我可以进来吗……？”  
在そらる第一次高潮后便退了出去的まふまふ，这个时候已经硬的不行。他一直在そらる身上嗅来嗅去，汲取着そらる身上的信息素味道。  
“嗯……快点。”  
得到许可的alpha用手环住そらる的腰，然后将性器一戳到底。  
“唔！”  
被填满的感觉猝不及防。快感伴随着信息素让そらる在滔天的情欲之中沉沦。抽插带来的快感如同海浪无休止地击打着海边峭壁般，一次又一次地反反复复。そらる的大脑因为酒精和发情期的关系已经不再清晰。  
生殖腔已经被まふまふ肏弄到打开了一条缝。まふまふ已经不再玩弄前列腺，转而专心进攻生殖腔口，试图让其打开。很快他便如愿以偿。  
“哈……啊……好，好舒服……”そらる在后入式带来的强烈快感下完全失神。他除了喘着告诉まふまふ自己有多快乐之外什么也做不了。まふまふ一气冲进毫不设防的生殖腔，最深处被刺激到带来的快感让そらる喊了出来。小穴一阵缩紧，又是一次激烈的高潮。  
まふまふ也在此番刺激下到了高潮。他在そらる的生殖腔中成结。  
然后他舔了舔そらる的后颈。  
并未招来任何抵抗，于是まふまふ用虎牙刺破生殖腺，将自己的信息素注入进去。  
檀木的味道裹挟着桃子的香气弥漫在空气中。そらる伏在枕头上承受着まふまふ过分漫长的射精过程。  
“そらるさん，愛してる。”  
“俺も。”  
“そらるさんは僕のものになりましょう。”  
“俺はもうお前のものだ。”


End file.
